Violet Hill
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Toushiro is upset with how preoccupied his best friend is with Aizen's betrayal, so he decides to get her out of the house in an attempt to make her feel better. Toushiro/Momo fluff.


Violet Hill: Toushiro/Momo

Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, of the 10th squad sat on the roof of his residence, watching the snow fall quietly onto him, and the house. He had often done this, since his best friend Hinamori had changed over the death and betrayal of her captain. He knew that there were some, especially his vice-captain, watching him from the ground or the windows of their homes… but he didn't care. Peace, quiet and serenity to think… long and hard about his problem. "Momo…" he mused. She was different now, sullen and quiet… an almost total reverse of her normal affect, and it worried him. Toushiro was frustrated, a man who had lied to her for months, possibly more… meant more to her then him? This would not do, he decided. His mind wandered to his battle with Ichimaru Gin, and how he almost lost her. "What kind of captain am I," he spat. Toushiro stood, and the layer of snow fell off of him, leaving a clear spot where he had sat, and jumped off the building. He had one destination in mind, however late it may be.

He peered in the lit window, and wasn't shocked as to what he saw. Momo sat in front of her desk, head bowed low, hands desperately clutching onto a picture of her former captain and tears streaming from puffy eyes. A low growl emitted from the young boy, as he knocked on the door. It was unlocked, he turned the handle and entered. "Momo," he greeted her.

"S-shiro-chan," she gasped.

"Momo. Come spend the day with me tomorrow. I don't want you to cry anymore," Toushiro said quickly. He was embarrassed to admit that he may have had some… more then friendly feelings towards the girl, and he felt rather awkward saying this so bluntly. She sniffed once, and nodded slowly, before turning away from him. Toushiro narrowed his eyes, and swept out of the house in an annoyed manner.

Matsumoto grinned as Toushiro left her residence, now holding a small bouquet for his best friend. "Have fun Captain," she giggled. He flushed lightly and stomped off without thanking her. Matsumoto shrugged, and shut her door. Who really understood Hitsugaya Toushiro? Not her, that was for sure.

Toushiro appeared at Momo's door, and opened it with ease. He found her in the same position as the night before, with her eyes closed in mourning. She turned to look at him, and gave a fake smile before standing up. He handed her the flowers without looking her directly in the eyes, and she chuckled. "Shiro-chan…how cute." The white-haired boy was glad that he was able to make her laugh, something that she probably hadn't done in months. "Ready to leave," he questioned. Hinamori nodded, and walked out of the door, and Toushiro shut it behind them. "Where are we going Shiro-chan?"

"One of my favorite places," he answered.

"I didn't know Shiro-chan cared enough to have a favorite place," she giggled. He looked away, and grumbled, "of course I do… everyone does."

"This is beautiful Shiro-chan," Hinamori said in awe. He nodded, and sat on a snow covered rock, looking out at the sky, from the top of the hill. Momo sat down next to him, and tilted her head to the side, "so… why are we here, Shiro-chan?"

"I can't spend time with you now? I thought we were best friends Momo," he snapped. She nodded quickly, to cover up her mistake, "of course we are. But, just… why here?"

"It's private, no one can see us," he mumbled. She still looked confused, but Toushiro didn't care to elaborate. He pulled a bag out of his pocket, and tossed her a watermelon slice. "In the middle of winter, Shiro-chan," she jokingly questioned. The emerald eyed boy just nodded, before turning to her. "Momo. I want you to stop being upset about Aizen." Her eyes fell to the ground, and she didn't answer. "Momo. Please. I'm going to protect you. Ichimaru won't hurt you, Aizen won't hurt you… I won't let them."

"Shiro-chan…"

"Let me finish," he grumbled, "I care for you Momo. Probably more then I should, and it really… bothers me, that this situation has effected you so horribly." Hinamori blushed at this point, and looked up at him intently, "Shiro-chan, what exactly… are you saying?"

"I miss the old you. The old Momo, the one I… fell in love with," he finished. She nodded, still tinted red, as was he. "That's it then? No answer?"

"I don't know what to say Shiro-chan…" He sighed in a frustrated manner, and leaned closer to her, pecking her lips quickly. "You could start by telling me your thoughts on that," he said dryly. She smiled, something that she hadn't truly done in a long time, and hugged him silently. "… words please, Momo."

Toushiro was growing impatient, and getting a tad nervous. Hinamori didn't answer, she just buried her head further into his chest. "Momo," he growled, "answer me damnit." The brown haired girl ruffled his hair, and grinned. "THAT IS NOT AN ANSWER! You know I hate that…" Momo burst with laughter at this point, and fell backwards off the rock into the snow. "You… dork," he sighed. Her head popped up, giving him an amused, but annoyed expression. "Don't call me names Shiro-chan," she pouted.

"Don't avoid my statements, bed wetter." Her eyes narrowed, and she leapt on him, tackling him to the ground. "OOF, the hell Momo," he exclaimed. She smiled deviously, and dumped a handful of snow into his open mouth. Toushiro spat it out, and frowned. "You're abusive, and ignoring what I said." It wasn't until then, that he realized his position. Toushiro was laying on his back, with Momo on top of him. Awkward, he thought. Hinamori ruffled his hair once again, and kissed him swiftly on the lips. "Of course I love you Shiro-chan, was there ever any doubt?"

"Honestly, yes," he flushed, "Aizen…" She sighed, and rolled over into the snow next to him, staring into his eyes. "The captain was different then you. I admired him, yes. But he was no Toushiro. You both amaze me, but for different reasons."

"Well well, look who's being deep." More snow entered his mouth, and Momo laughed.

"Well well, look who's eating snow." With a sigh, he spit it out again, and smiled at her. "Shiro-chan, you smiled!"

"You ruined it, when you pointed that out." She looked disappointed, after all… it was rare to see a smile grace Hitsugaya Toushiro's normally angered face. "Smile more often, you look cute when you do," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. He sighed, and forced a smile, before tickling her stomach a bit. "I… love you Momo," he flushed.

"I love you too Shiro-chan," she chirped.

"Please, stop calling me that…" Momo smiled, and hugged him again. Toushiro sighed, "I'm getting cold."

"Me too, I forgot we were in the snow…"

"How did you forget that?"

"Shut up." He stood up, brushed himself off and offered a hand to her. She accepted it, and was pulled up into his arms. "You're still short, Toushiro-kun." He kissed her head, and sighed. "At least you didn't call me Shiro-chan…"


End file.
